1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vacuum cleaner, and more particularly, to a vacuum cleaner capable of maximizing a capacity of a dust collecting container by storing filth in the dust collecting container by a compression and thereby capable of solving a user's inconvenience to frequently empty the dust collecting container.
2. Description of the Conventional Art
FIG. 1 is a sectional view showing a vacuum cleaner in accordance with the conventional art.
The conventional vacuum cleaner comprises: a body 102 right arranged; a suction fan 104 mounted in the body 102 and generating a suction force; a dust collecting container 106 for collecting dust or filth sucked by a suction force generated from the suction fan 104; a suction head 108 arranged at a lower side of the body 102 and sucking dust or filth of a floor; and a brush 110 rotatably installed at the suction head 108 and brushing up dust or filth of a floor.
A handle 112 is mounted at an upper side of the body 102, a container mounting portion 114 for mounting the dust collecting container 106 is formed in the body 102. Also, an exhaust port 134 for exhausting air that has passed through the suction fan 104 to the outside is formed in the body 102. A moving wheel 116 is provided at a lower side of the suction head 108, and a suction hose 132 for guiding dust or filth sucked to the suction head 108 is connected between the suction head 108 and the body 102.
The dust collecting container 106 is composed of: a body 120 having a space for collecting dust or filth; a suction opening 122 formed at a lateral surface of the body 120 and connected to the suction hose 132, for sucking dust or filth; a grip 124 formed at a lateral surface of the body 120; an exhaust pipe 128 formed at a bottom surface of the body 120 to be upwardly extended and connected to the suction fan 104 by an exhaust hose 126; and a filter 130 mounted at the end of the exhaust pipe 128 and preventing dust or filth sucked into the body 120 from being exhausted to the exhaust pipe 128.
An operation of the conventional vacuum cleaner will be explained as follows. First, when a user moves forward with holding the handle 112, the brush 110 is rotated thereby to brush up dust or filth of a floor into the suction head 108. The dust or filth sucked into the suction head 108 is introduced into the dust collecting container 106 through the suction hose 132 by a suction force generated from the suction fan 104.
Then, the dust or filth that has been introduced into the dust collecting container 106 is collected in the dust collecting container 106, and only purified air that has been filtered by the filter 130 is exhausted from the dust collecting container 106 through the exhaust pipe 128. Then, the purified air passes through the suction fan 104 thereby to be exhausted to the outside through the exhaust port 134.
However, in the conventional vacuum cleaner, if foreign materials having a comparatively great volume such as paper, etc. are sucked into the dust collecting container 106, the dust collecting container 106 has to be frequently emptied thereby to have the inconvenience in using the vacuum cleaner.
Also, when the dust collecting container 106 is emptied, dust, etc. collected in the dust collecting container 106 scatters thereby to cause the user's uncomfortable feeling and hygienic problems.